La única forma
by cocobain
Summary: Sirius cree que Hermione no se atreve a estar junto a él por el tema de la edad, así que se va en busca de una solución al problema...¿qué hará el merodeador? ni pociones, ni viajes al pasado,entren y se sorprenderán.


Bueeeeno he aquí otro de mis fics, espero que os guste, advertiros que ningún personaje es mío y que no tengo dinero.

La única forma.

_Escrito por cocobain._

Hermione acababa de llegar del trabajo cansada, cansada de Moody, cansada de Ron, cansada del primer ministro, cansada de todo, quería volver a sus años en Hogwarts, cuando las preocupaciones eran los exámenes, romper reglas sin que lo supieran los profesores, salvar el mundo mágico...

Y la morena creía firmemente que sus discusiones con Ron podrían suprimirse perfectamente porque hacia dos años que lo habían dejado y aún Ron la buscaba para pelearse!!! Y siempre era el mismo motivo, Sirius, desde que habían formado entre los dos un buen equipo para la orden y poco después para el ministerio, Ron estallaba en celos.

Hermione jamás le fue infiel, al menos no a nivel físico, como Ron insinuaba, pero...quizás a otro nivel... si.

Y pensando todo aquello se encontró frente a su baúl del colegio, sacando las ropas plegadas y planchadas de dentro, fue una tontería, pero una tontería detrás de otra le llevaron a ponerse el uniforme de nuevo, se miró en el espejo y rió divertida, aún le valía, sólo que la falda le venía demasiado corta para su gusto y la blusa era demasiado pequeña para sus...ya crecidos pechos;

Si Sirius ahora hubiese entrado por la puerta se habría reído a carcajada limpia, pero no, Sirius se había marchado, con una nueva misión y sin ella, y hacía dos semanas que no sabía nada de él, igual por eso estaba tan cansada, porque con Sirius los días eran más llevaderos, su buen humor se contagiaba con facilidad, salvo esos días en que Hermione sabe a ciencia cierta que ha estado con otras mujeres y los celos y la decepción le corroen por dentro, no es Sirius quien la decepciona sino ella misma por seguir enamorada de él, por ser incapaz de apartarse de él...

Cuando tienes la oportunidad de estar al lado de la persona a la que quieres no la desperdicias...¿verdad? porque por eso, Hermione, lleva dos años sufriendo las idas y venidas de Sirius y...ahora, cuando todo hubiese podido ir bien, por culpa de una estúpida pelea con Ron, Hermione mete la pata, y lo hace soberanamente bien, como casi todo.

Flash Back.

-Por el amor de Dios!! Ron!! no puedes estar diciéndomelo en serio, ¿es que esta obsesión tuya no va a acabar en la vida? Llevamos años, años discutiendo esto-

-sólo te pido que lo admitas!!! Lo dejamos hace dos años ¿qué te cuesta admitir que siempre tuviste algo con Black?-

-mira Ron aquí el único que fue infiel de los dos fuiste tu!! déjame en paz, sigue con tu vida y con tu novia!! ¿A ella no le preocupa que sigas obsesionado con este tema?-

-deja a Katrina fuera de esto quieres?-

-pues deja a Sirius fuera de esto!! cortamos porque tu te acostaste con Katrina y porque te soporté un año entero con tu paranoia de que estoy con Sirius!-

-podría ser tu padre!!, estas perdiendo el tiempo, pero nunca escuchas...-aquella frase fue como una bofetada para Hermione.

-ya basta!!! Ya basta!! Me oyes?-la morena se largó de su propio despacho y se fue a su piso, al fin y al cabo ya eran más de las diez y hacia dos horas que tendría que estar en casa, llegó a casa aguantando sus lágrimas para poder llorar a gusto y justo el motivo de sus lágrimas estaba tumbado en el sofá con un helado de chocolate y dos cucharas.

Sirius la vio entrar y sonrió aunque su sonrisa se fue apagando conforme vio a Hermione.

-qué te pasa?- la chica intentó sonreír pero no pudo y le salió un puchero, los ojos se le empezaron a aguar, Sirius se levantó-oye se que has discutido con Ron, y por lo de siempre, pero nunca antes te has puesto así-

-es que hoy ha sido un poco diferente, no se...mañana estaré bien, no quiero estropearte la noche de helado-

-la noche de helado es de los dos, he traído un par de películas de ficción y una de miedo, vamos... es jueves!!, es nuestra forma de endulzar el peor día de la semana-

-tu elegiste el jueves como peor día de la semana-le acusó la chica.

-que hay peor que un día que se interpone entre el miércoles y el viernes?-preguntó el auror mirándola a los ojos.

-un Lunes!!, que es el día en que más gente se suicida-Hermione se apartó de él y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-vaya, ¿tengo que preocuparme por el próximo Lunes?-Hermione se metió en el cuarto lo miró lúgubremente y cerró la puerta- vale, me quedaré a dormir todo el fin de semana-

Diez minutos después Hermione y Sirius estaban apalancados en el sofá viendo el señor de los anillos, la única diferencia era que Hermione había cambiado el helado por una botella de Whiskey.

-tan horrible ha sido la discusión con Ron?-soltó el merodeador, Hermione chascó la lengua y le miró.

-estoy harta de que me acuse de infidelidad contigo-Hermione bebió un trago

-esta celoso de que congeniáramos tan bien, y que sigamos siendo tan íntimos-

-no, porque entonces durante todo Hogwarts hubiese estado celoso de Harry-otro trago más largo, Sirius frunció el ceño.

-ah! Y no lo estuvo?- Hermione lo pensó un momento y finalmente asintió, volvió a beber.

-si sigues así vas a estar como una cuba en menos de media hora, no estás acostumbrada a beber, y ¿de donde has sacado este whiskey? es malísimo-Hermione negó, volvió a beber y le miró, ya ni siquiera enfocaba bien.

-de todas maneras ya sabes a que clase de infidelidad se refiere-

-de eso nunca le dimos motivos, sino, los jueves los endulzaríamos de otra manera- Hermione sonrió risueña, y Sirius alzó una ceja.

-estoy de acuerdo endulzaríamos los jueves, los viernes, los sábados, los domingos y los lunes-

-hey!! Y por qué los martes y los miércoles no?-Hermione lo miró.

-vamos!!, estás de broma, ni tu, aun siendo un Casanova tienes fuerzas para una noche de pasión después de un día de entrenamiento intensivo seguido de un miércoles de lucha entre aurores-Sirius bufó.

-cuando quieras te lo demuestro-

-ya, me gustaría verlo no digo que no-Hermione se quedó callada y después lo miró, Sirius alzó una ceja- igual Ron se refería a este tipo de cosas, a lo mejor le dimos más de un motivo para pensarlo-

-no te comas la cabeza, es idiota y siempre lo fue-

-como me gusta cuando lo llamas idiota-la morena sonrió- ¿sabes Sirius? igual no tendrías que haber llevado esta conversación a términos sexuales, estoy bebida, ebria, encantadoramente borracha y

-Sobrietatis-dijo Sirius apuntándola con la varita, la habitación entera se movió.

-los hechizos de sobriedad son lo peor que hay en este mundo-

-seguro que lo inventó una mujer muy cabreada y cansada de que su marido volviera siempre borracho-

-no la culparía, se lo que es eso-

-Alan también era un gilipollas-

-¿no te cansas de insultar a todos mis ex?-

-es que eliges muy mal-

- yo nunca me meto con las tuyas-

-por el simple hecho de que nunca llegan a ser ex - Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-oh! siempre son algo, ex rollo, ex polvo, ex ligue, son ex, una novia es para un tiempo y las ex son para toda la vida-Sirius asintió con la cabeza y después la miró.

-¿y una compañera de trabajo?, con todo lo que ello implica, confianza ciega, amistad, lealtad, complicidad, respeto... ¿dónde queda?-Hermione se quedó muda.

-supongo que...todo depende-

-de qué?-

-del tiempo que puedan tener juntos, del cariño que se tengan, de...la edad-Sirius frunció el ceño.

-la edad? Eso es lo que te preocupa? La edad?-Hermione abrió la boca.

-espera no... es que...-

-pensaba que tus dudas eran por Ron, pero si lo que te preocupa es eso...-Sirius se levantó- a veces se me olvida que la cultura Muggle puede ser tan cerrada o más que la mágica, salvo que en la mágica el problema es la sangre no la edad, con los magos no hay problemas de edad por el simple hecho de que a partir de los 90 que el otro tenga 72 no aporta demasiada diferencia a los 120 y los 102, pero bueno...si ese es tu problema-

-Sirius espera!!- el merodeador se puso la chaqueta y desapareció del piso, al día siguiente cuando fue a trabajar se encontró sin compañero, Moody le había dado a Sirius la misión para ir al bosque negro y dar un aviso a una colonia de vampiros que se habían reunido allí.

-ha ido sin mi?- a Hermione se le había encogido el pecho.

-ha pedido una misión individual- Cuando salió del despacho se encontró de cara con Ron, y una furia repentina le nació desde lo más profundo y antes de que él abriera la boca Hermione empezó una buena reprimenda.

-estoy harta!! Harta de discutir contigo semana si y semana también, harta de que pongas en duda mi fidelidad, nunca, jamás, me hubiera acostado con Sirius estando contigo, nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza besar a otra persona estando contigo y a ti eso si que se te pasó, te acostaste con Katrina, y se acabó por eso, pero a pesar de que jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza acostarme con otra persona, que no te extrañe que se me pasara el enamorarme de otra, porque en esos cinco años de relación jamás, jamás, me trataste ni la mitad de bien de lo que lo ha hecho Sirius en estos últimos tres años-

-es verdad, nadie te va a tratar mejor que él-Hermione cerró la boca y lo miró sorprendida- nadie te va a querer igual que él, y nadie te va a proteger y a cuidar como lo hace él, lo único que he pretendido durante estos años es que dudases de Sirius, no quería que nadie fuera mejor que yo para ti-Hermione le pegó una bofetada y se marchó llamándolo egoísta.

Fin Flash Back

Hermione estaba recordando todo aquello cuando escuchó un golpe en la ventana, se giró esperando ver una lechuza y lo que vio fue un hombre, vestido con unos pantalones negros y una gabardina de cuero cubriendo lo que era evidente un torso desnudo, Hermione gritó, y aún gritó más cuando el hombre la llamó.

-Hermione déjame pasar soy Sirius-la morena lo miró detenidamente, se acercó a unos pasos de la ventana, vaya! Sirius siempre había estado increíble, de hecho Hermione creía que era uno de esos hombres que mejoraban con el tiempo como el buen vino, pero o bien era las ropas que llevaba, o la luz de la luna, haciéndole más pálido contrastando con sus ojos grises que, si ya de por si brillaban, hoy lo hacían casi de un modo sobrenatural.

-por favor abre-Hermione tragó saliva y se dirigió a la ventana, movió el picaporte y abrió, no sabía como dejar de mirar a Sirius, era casi hipnótico, brutalmente sexual, parecía un...un depredador, fue entonces cuando la chica unió cabos sueltos y se tiró hacia atrás aún sin poder creerlo.

-pues es cierto, me han convertido y ahora yo te voy a convertir a ti-

-Sirius...-

-que? qué más quieres? Voy a dártelo todo-Sirius decía aquello mientras se quitaba la gabardina- inmortalidad-Sirius sonrió al verla tragar saliva- eterna juventud-Hermione cerró los ojos- y una eternidad a mi lado-dijo el casi en un susurro, Hermione los abrió de golpe- de esta manera no podrá importarte la edad, es justo lo que necesitamos, la única manera de que funcione, convertirte en vampiro hará que ya no hayan más obstáculos para que estemos juntos-

-te has vuelto loco?-Hermione se miró, y después le miró a él- ¿por que tengo la sensación de estar metida en una película de serie B?, maldita la hora en que me puse el uniforme-

-estás muy sexy-

-calla, no vas a tentarme, no voy a renunciar a toda una vida de duro trabajo y esfuerzo, para irme de fugitiva a una vida de vampiros, sexo desenfrenado, y mordiscos morbosos y placenteros-Sirius alzó una ceja.

-tienes que admitir que pinta muy bien-dijo el acercándose

-oye el sexo desenfrenado y los mordiscos podrías haberlos tenido en esta vida también, y además forjar un futuro con hijos una familia, hacernos viejos... y ahora ya va a ser imposible, estaremos condenados a una vida de sexo sangre y vete tu a saber!! En cuanto me entere de qué vampiresa te mordió la destruiré, porque seguro que fue una vampiresa-Sirius la rodeó con sus brazos y Hermione tembló-por favor que sea rápido-la chica cerró los ojos y esperó, fue entonces cuando escuchó una pequeña risa, la morena abrió un ojo, y vio a Sirius desternillándose y quitándose unos dientes postizos, el color parecía volver a su cuerpo y la barba volvía a salirle. La morena se separó.

-Hermione me decepcionas, ¿esa es la forma de resistirse a un vampiro? Menos mal que no te traje conmigo sino a estas alturas ya estaríamos en una de esas bacanales tan sanguinolentas- la chica abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla- ¿realmente te importaba la edad? Por que ahora mismo no lo parecía, planes de futuro y todo!!-

-y no me importa la edad... ¡¡¡lo que ahora me importa es que me has engañado!!!-

-si no lo hubiera hecho a estas alturas aun estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo- Hermione se soltó unió sus dos manos y le pegó un golpe en el estómago, Sirius se dobló en dos y la miró dolido.

-perdiendo el tiempo? Tu crees que a que yo me asegure de que voy a ser diferente para ti es perder el tiempo? Eh? Casanova?-

-pero Hermione...-

-largo!! fuera de mi casa mentiroso, que por conseguir un polvo harías cualquier cosa-

-no es verdad, no me acostaría contigo...-Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par-no me refiero a...-

-vete ahora!!-

-no, no me voy, has estado dispuesta a que te convirtiera en vampiro como verás con una declaración así no me voy a largar sin mi propósito-Sirius sonrió divertido.

-qué propósito?-Hermione se dejó llevar por a curiosidad.

-¿tu que crees?-

-crees que voy a estar contigo? Después de esto?-

-después de mentirte? o de decirte...-

-después de hacerme creer que iba a llevar una vida sin preocupaciones, cargada de sexo intensivo, y con la adrenalina disparada por las nubes-

-has visto muchas pelis-

-calla-Sirius cerró la boca- eres lo...-Hermione apretó los labios y lo volvió a mirar-¿sabes lo preocupada que he estado? Dos semanas sin saber nada de ti, marchándote enfadado y...además no me preocupa la edad, nunca había pensado en ello hasta que el capullo de Ron dijo algo al respecto, y entonces se me ocurrió la idea de que igual a ti si te importaba que yo fuera tan joven, sólo tengo 22 años!! y he visto a las mujeres con las que sales, no se parecen a mi en nada, así que perdona si dudo-

-si dudas es por que desconfías de mi-Hermione evitó mirarle, sabía lo mucho que significaba para Sirius que una persona confiase en él plenamente.

-¿qué quieres que haga? No dudaría jamás en poner mi vida en tus manos, pero mi corazón es diferente podrías destrozarme...-

-tengo entendido que ese es un riesgo que hay que correr-objetó Sirius sonriendo amargamente.

-no tienes idea de cuanto dependo de ti, no es un riesgo que se deba de tomar a la ligera -Sirius abrió la boca, dudaba mucho que Hermione dependiera de él, siempre había sido muy independiente, a veces distante, y bastante particular para sus cosas, había sido Sirius el que había tenido que ir entrando poco a poco en la vida de ella, para que en su intimidad ella no le rechazase.- se que no lo parece, pero es porque siempre voy pendiente de no agobiarte, y de no agobiarme yo, que me pasa con mucha facilidad y además soy muy particular para dormir, odio arreglarme ya sabes que no uso faldas me gustan los vaqueros, jamás llevaré tanga o minifalda, odio maquillarme nunca lo hago, y nunca lo haré, y no me quiero casar, y después de Alan soy incapaz de pensar en alguien que me toque porque acabé tan quemada de toda aquella situación que veo el sexo de manera muy diferente a como lo veía entonces, dijera lo que dijera en otras ocasiones, y... me encanta discutir, adoro discutir contigo, picarte y que contestes groserías, pero no me gusta que te largues-

-algo más que quieras añadir?-Sirius sonreía divertido y Hermione lo miró desconfiada.

-si, que no se cocinar-

-ya me había dado cuenta ¿por qué crees que siempre hago yo las comidas o te llevo fuera a cenar?-

-por amabilidad?-

-no, para no envenenarme-Hermione asintió comprensiva.-además, me has contado cosas que ya se, ¿te crees que no notaba lo de Alan? Ni siquiera se por qué saliste con él, ni qué se te pasó por la cabeza para hacerlo-

-pues quería seguir con mi vida, olvidarte, ya sabes, no apalancarme a mirar como tu te vas con otras-

-vale, pero con Alan? No podías haber salido con Estevens de administración?-

-¿quién es Estevens?-Sirius puso los ojos en blanco- bueno...y después de todas esas advertencias, asegurarte de que todo podría ser un desastre y el riesgo de envenenamiento...-Hermione se mordió el labio.

-eso no eran advertencias, eran confirmaciones absurdas que tu te crees- la morena lo miró ofendida- y puede que sea un desastre pero será un desastre muuuy largo, y el riesgo de envenenamiento...es algo que ya asumí cuando firme el contrato con Alastor para ser tu compañero de trabajo-

-qué dices?-

-oye, llevo tres años esperando una oportunidad contigo, así que no pienses ni por un segundo que va a ser algo efímero y sin importancia, no se esperan tres años por nada sabes?-

-me refería a lo del contrato-Sirius resopló, la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia él con facilidad.

-de verdad que creo que hoy sobran las palabras-le dijo mientras llevaba su mano a la nuca y le hacia alzar la cabeza, la chica abrió la boca apunto de decirle algo, le miraba con reproche-ca lla te- Hermione no se movió y cerró los ojos, Sirius sonrió brevemente y se inclinó, primero le besó la frente, acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y acarició su nariz con la propia para después besarla, lenta y tortuosamente, lo mejor es que parecía que nada más podía ser tan correcto.

Fin!!!!

Bueno que? os ha gustado? Este capítulo único lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera me acordaba de él, pero revisando mis escritos de repente lo encontré y me dije ¿por qué no publicarlo? He publicado chorradas mayores!! Jajaja bueno a mi me hizo mucha gracia y disfruté escribiéndolo. No es apto para gente a favor del ron y hermione pero si para quienes estén perdidamente enamoradas de sirius black.

Y ya sabéis, los reviews no dan de comer, pero alimentan la felicidad. Chao!! Coco


End file.
